Luminous
by YukinaMisaki
Summary: Two childhood friends, different people...[Noctis x OC]


**Final Fantasy 15 Luminous- Chapter 1- Emilia**

 **A/N: My first Final Fantasy fanfic! Hopefully the characters are not too OOC...**

* * *

 _Flashback..._

When Emilia is little... Her parents barely paid any attention to her. After all, her mother is an actress while her father is the general of the royal army. They were so focused on their careers up to the point, Emilia doesn't have proper education. She spend all her days training and drawing, just to get their attention.

But it's no use, instead she locked her almost all of her feelings because she wants paternal support and wants to be friends with people who is not scared with her personality.

One day, while she was drawing under her tree in her backyard... A certain boy walked up to her.

"Hey are you alright?"

"WHO are you?" She said harshly while glaring at him.

"Sorry about Emilia, she not used to strangers..." Her father said while threatening her silently.

"Father... Who is this guy?"

"That is Noctis Lucis Caelum, he is basically like your play date."

"Play date?! Hmph!" She turned her head away.

"Well... Take care!" Her father said while exiting the backyard gate and went off to the palace.

That following day, she avoided talking to him, but for some reason he doesn't give up. Finally she breaks the silence and snapped:

"Why do you even care about me?"

"You maybe don't talk that much... But I know you look lonely in your eyes."

"..."

"Emilia?"

"I'm surprised... That you would care about me..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I... I..." She bursted into tears, revealing her aching loneliness after so long.

"I can't believe you been so nice to me after how I treated you!"

"Calm down, Emilia... Tell me what happened..."

She then calm down and explained everything to Noctis, from her parents neglecting her to being lonely.

"It sounds like you have a tough life, Emi."

"Emi?"

"Yeah it's your nickname!"

"Emi..." She smiled at him.

Noctis froze that his new friend had a great smile, he then blushed.

"Is something wrong-"

"Noct."

"Your nickname?"

"Yeah... Just call me Noct."

Since that day, he invited her often to the palace and introduced Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis to their female friend.

Though she has a little hostility to them, she managed to warm up to them and hang out with them.

She was a little surprised that her first friend is actually the Prince of Lucis. They begin to realized that she doesn't have proper education. King Regis introduced himself to her and occasionally help her on her studies.

Emilia was introduced to politics and learning more of the world, thanks to him letting her borrow books from his study.

Over time, Everyone in the palace who is initially hostile to her due to her being a commoner and her personality came to understand and care for her.

Until the day the war between Lucis and the other regions battled for their crystals. Most of the kingdoms from other regions lost their crystals as a result except for Lucis. Emilia lost her father but she doesn't seem to mind after that neglected treatment to her.

Despite the war, most people in Lucis are still going on their daily lives.

Noctis and Emilia were privately talking about the war and sometimes their conversation leads them to trouble, much to Emilia's dismay.

"Noctis! Watch out!"

She pushed Noctis in the way and got shot in the stomach.

"Emi!" He then got shot in the same place.

When they woke up in the castle infirmary, Gladiolus rushed in the door along with Prompto and Ignis.

"What happened to you guys?! We thought that you two were about die!" Prompto said it all in one breath and sighed.

After their recovery, Noctis gained the ability to see the dead, while Emilia can manipulate spirits with strong willpower on her own.

They continued to grow stronger along with friends on their side.

Years later...

-End of Flashback-

* * *

 **Things are quiet in the palace... well... almost quiet...**

 **"Prompto! How many times we have to tell you?! Try not to aim carelessly!" Emilia scolded.**

 **"Sorry about that!" He apologized while putting away the firearm.**

 **"That's Emi for ya!" Gladiolus laughed loudly.**

 **Emilia Venus Luminous, "Emi" for short is a childhood friend of Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, and her closest friend of all is Noctis. She is currently the new general of the Lucis Royal Army succeeded after her father had fallen during the war.**

 **"Did something happen?" Noctis walked in with a intimidating look on his face.**

 **"Well... Emi tried to help Prompto with his new firearm, instead he aimed carelessly." Ignis sighed.**

 **"Oh come on! I said I was sorry!" Prompto whined.**

 **"Emi, can I talk to you right now?" Noctis replied with a serious tone in his voice.**

 **"S-sure..." Emilia gulped.**

 **She then walked away with Noctis and said:**

 **"Make sure Prompto doesn't wreck anything!"**

 **Noctis and Emilia went outside and away from the training room so no one will hear about their conversation or so they thought...**

 **"Emilia, have you ever detect anything recently?"**

 **"I wonder... How come you're been serious right now?"**

 **"The peace treaty between Nifihelm and Lucis, Nifihelm must be planning something..."**

 **"Now you mention it... Someone from Nifihelm said they are planning an ambush..."**

 **"Someone?"**

 **"Yeah... So tomorrow...Be careful Noct..."**

 **"You need to be careful too, after all you have a reckless streak of all of your battles." Noctis smirked.**

 **"No! I do not! Okay... Maybe..." Emilia huffed.**

 **Suddenly they heard a laugh from SOMEONE.**

 **"Shh! Prompto keep it down!" Gladiolus whispered loud.**

 **"You guys... What the hell are you doing?" Noctis glared at them.**

 **"I was trying to stop them from listening of your personal conversation." Ignis answered with his normal stoic voice.**

 **"We couldn't help it! There's something wrong with the peace treaty right? And besides we'll do anything to help!" Prompto cheerfully stated.**

 **Emilia stared at them wide with her brown eyes and turn her head at the side.**

 **"Alright... Let's see..." She sighed.**

 **"Emi, you're cheeky as ever! Lighten up, will you?"**

 **Emilia's POV**

 **I don't want them to get hurt, especially Noct. Well... He did sense something is wrong with me from the start.**

 **I was originally going to do this alone, I don't want anyone to get hurt or dying on me again. After I saved Noct from that accident, all I want is to use my power to protect my friends and conceal my emotions.**

 **But... dealing with Prompto and the others seem not so easy as I thought. I always feel irritated but at the same time I feel relieved.**

 **"Emi? Emi!" I hear Noct called.**

 **"Oh sorry about that Noct... Everyone..."**

 **"I'll go spy on them. If they're taking the crystal... Then I will report back."**

 **I put on my hood and about to teleport to Nifihelm until-**

 **"Emi, you better come back alive!" Noctis said with worry in his voice.**

 **"I'm NOT going to die." I say it flatly.**

 **After all... If they are traveling, I'll go too since we all have the same goal:**

 _To Protect Lucis and the Crystal..._

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter One, My OC Emilia Venus Luminous! And here's her info!

In my story, she is the deuteragonist of Luminous and also an anti-hero.

Hair Style/Color: Wavy/Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Clothing: Black tank top with matching skirt with leggings, ankle-length boots, and a dark cloak with a hood.

Personality: She is protective of her friends and will do anything to keep them safe. Most of the time she is emotionless but anyone knows her soft side, she will snap at her enemies and will never forgive them. Emilia is also known by supporting her own rights and keeps cool in dangerous situations. Even looks emotionless on the outside, she occasionally expresses her emotions sometimes.

Weapon: Spirit-infused fan

Abilities: After involving with a near-death experience along with Noctis, she has the ability of manipulating spirits of her own will. She can summon her fan anytime and her rune is black. Can steal souls and used them in her own will.

Until then please review and keep mean comments to yourself, if it critique it's fine.

Next time: The Peace Treaty and Invasion


End file.
